Listen to the Rain
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Billy finds Kimberly in the rain.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything else copyrighted mentioned or alluded to. You might know what I mean. ;)

This occurs sometime the spring of their sophomore year.

"Listen to the Rain" is my thirtieth official story (one or two have been taken down so…). Yay me! Also a big thank you to talkstoangels77 for becoming my beta reader again.

* * *

EDIT: ALL RIGHT! YOU ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS STOP IT OR GO ELSEWHERE OTHERWISE I WILL HAVE TO BAN ANONYMOUS REVIEWS WHICH I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO BUT I WILL IF NEEDED.

And I REALLY don't want to do that as I remember how much I enjoyed giving anonymous reviews back before I joined this site and want to give others the same pleasure. But if you guys don't stop... I will have to ban them. CLEAR?

Blimey… if you dislike a pairing/character don't read fics about them!

* * *

It was a rainy day in Angel Grove. Five of the Rangers were at the Gym and Juice Bar, having had their smoothies and were now simply hanging out together. Aisha was reading a _Ranger Rick_ magazine, Rocky and Adam were playing checkers, Tommy was writing a letter to Jason, and Billy was reading a scientific textbook. Looking up, the last inquired of their leader, "Tommy, are you aware of Kimberly's location?"

"What? No," a distracted Tommy refuted, focused on detailing how their latest battle against Lord Zedd had gone. Billy closed his textbook, slightly baffled. So he went to his locker between the juice bar and gym sections of the business to put away the book and get out his blue raincoat with its matching hat to put on over his overalls and blue sweater.

Quietly the Blue Ranger slipped outside into the downpour. He had a feeling he could find Kimberly in the park from their childhood experiences. And he did.

She had on a pink slicker, with the hood down so the raindrops caught in her brown hair. Her pink boots were soaked, as the Pink Ranger was determinedly hopping into every available puddle. Sticking his hands into his pockets Billy inquired, "Do you desire company in your endeavor?"

"Sure," she giggled. "Just like old times."

Despite being in sneakers Billy contentedly began splashing in puddles with Kimberly. The two laughed and splashed about, at least until he slipped on the wet grass. Falling hard on his butt, Billy pushed up his rain-streaked glasses before bursting out into laughter. Her mouth behind her hands, Kimberly shook with laughter as well.

Flopping down next to him, Kimberly tilted her head up and stuck out her tongue to catch raindrops on her tongue. Billy did the same. Sighing happily Kimberly's shoulders heaved.

"I love the rain."

"Me too." _Because you do._

Jumping to her feet she pulled him up to his feet. "All right, back to puddle splashing."

"Affirmative," he nodded seriously. Her small hand still in his larger one they proceeded to hop in puddles, knowing the oncoming rain would just refill them.

Billy felt a pang when her hand slipped away from his, but then she tugged off her slicker to twirl about in the rain.

"Whee!" she cried out in delight. Billy's hat and raincoat covered her slickers moments later. Retaking her hand the two teens began to dance giddily in the abandoned park with only the rain as their audience and music. Finally they collapsed, their chests heaving.

Staring up at the grey clouds, Billy liked the sensation of the raindrops falling onto him. Next to him Kimberly was doing the same. She giggled.

"No one else would have done this with me. Thank you."

"Mm."

"I mean it," she pouted. Billy chuckled low in his throat. "I know, but let's just listen to the rain."

She snuggled a little closer to him. "Right."

His heart beating a little too fast, Billy managed to say, "Or…"

"Or what?"

"Well, the pond could be considered under this set of circumstances one big puddle."

She inhaled suddenly at the idea. "Oh, Billy! You really are a genius! Let's go!"

And she dashed through the rain towards the pond like some sort of fey being, so lightly and swiftly. Her form was blurred by the growing mist of the rainfall. With a quiet, listening smile Billy made sure to collect their unneeded rain gear before following.


End file.
